Flowers In The Vampire Attic
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: A cross over between Flowers In The Attic and True Blood
1. Intro

Because our grandmother's wrath had not yet materialized. Pamela and I had grown careless. We were not always modest in the bedroom. It was just too difficult to live, day in, day out and always keep the intimate places of our bodies secret from each other. Even though we where the same sex. We both knew what each other had. So why couldn't we be naked in front of each other? That is a question you had to ask or grandmother.

If we were to be perfectly honest. None of us cared very much who saw what anymore.

We should have cared.

We should have been careful.

We should have kept the memory of Momma's bloody welted back sharply before us, and never, never have forgotten how the grandmother bit into her neck and feed off of her blood. Our grandmother was a vampire...a scary one at that.

A key turned in the door lock. Swiftly I tried to put the dress over my head and pull it down before she came in. But she had seen me naked. It was those glittering. Grey stone eyes cold as ever.

"So!" The grandmother spat. "I have caught you at last...SINNERS! You think you look pretty? You think those new young curves are attractive? You like that long golden hair that you brush and curl?"

She smiled then showing her fangs.

The most frightening smile I ever saw... 


	2. This Is Our Story

I walked into the vampire bar called "Fangtasia" and I sat down. Soon Pamela walked over. I knew she was a vampire. There was no way I am letting that dirty dead thing get my drink. Or sink her fangs into my neck. Talk about gross!

"What can I get you darling?" Pam asked me checking out my neck and the rest of my body. Oh even worse she was a bi vampire but more into girls." Yeah not gonna happen girl. I don't bang ugly dead old hags." I thought to myself.

"Nothing from you. Can't I have somebody who is alive? So I know my drink would be done right?" I asked her. Yeah I was a bitch. I don't honestly give a crap.

"I can promise you your drink will not only be done right. But I will personally eat skip the fuck because your fucking voice is a huge turn off. Oh then I'll kill ya. If you don't like having a vampire get your drink. You had come to the wrong place missy." She told me growling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever ugly old hag. Just get me a beer oh keep your ugly fangs away from me. Or I will snap them out of your mouth and you need them." I told her firmly. Pam just scuffed handing me a beer.

"You had pissed me off. Now your gonna pay. Not for the beer ether." She looked into my eyes glimmering me.

"You are going to let me drag you into the basement and make you my new blood whore. You are not going to scream out. If you do your death will be even more painful then I planned." I nodded at her but then Pam grabbed my hair and ran down to her basement at her vampire speed. She then roughly thrown me into the wall.

"Ugly old hag? Hug? You ungrateful spoiled mother fucking brat!" She yelled pulling me up roughly. I whimpered thinking pissing her off was a huge mistake. Pam quickly hand cuffed my hands above my head and started to bit into my neck slowly painfully sucking out my blood. She had sucked out so much that I passed out. Pam stopped and left with a smirk.

In my dreams I saw Pam following me every where I went. I kept hearing her say.

"Your nothing but my personal blood whore. You will never be good for anything else. Not even a good fuck. I hope you enjoy being tortured by me." I kept feeling her bit into different places. Legs, arms, neck, belly anywhere she could sink her fangs into. Sucking out my blood. Even though she wasn't there. She was hunting me in my dreams. 


	3. Daddy's home!

One day daddy came through the front door. My sister Pamela and I would be in hiding. Like always. It was Friday afternoon the best day ever because...DADDY CAME HOME! He couldn't bare to be away from us any longer then five days. Even if it was raining or snowing out. He always manged to get home. also the sun always seemed to shine when he smiled at us.

Soon his voice called out. "Come and greet me with kisses if you love me!" As he set his bags down.

My sister and I dashed over and crashed into his loving arms. He held us tightly as we given him a lot of kisses. Friday's where truly the best days ever. In his pockets he carried small gifts for us. In his bags he had bigger ones. To give us after he greeted our mother. Who always waited back for daddy to finish saying hi to us first.

After he had given us the little gifts. Pamela and I would back off to watch momma and him smile at each other before slowly walking over. Like in a sweet romantic movie. They would slowly kiss each other as they held each other close. 


End file.
